Slave In Heart
by Miyuki-Chan5
Summary: Kagome is a slave who got kicked out of her master's house. Inuyasha finds her and takes her in. Will a relationship develop? Is there something more to Kagome than just a slave? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter One

Hi! This is my new story.. I'm having some trouble coming up with ideas for the sequel of Down With A Cold. I think I have an idea but I'm not sure of it yet. So down with a cold readers, please wait a while.. I'm not sure when I'll get an idea. Gomen ne. Anyway, in the meantime, read my other stories and this one. In this story, Kagome is 16 and Inuyasha is 18. Okay? Thanks for reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. Please don't sue.  
  
Story Disclaimer: If I ever saw this story, I wouldn't have written this one. I am not lying. I never saw this story before. Thank you for believing me. Please don't sue.  
  
Slave In Heart  
  
Chapter One  
  
CRASH! The porcelain plate crashed to the hard marble floor. "EE! Gomen nasai Nagasaki-sama. I didn't mean to!" Kagome pleaded, going on her knees to beg for forgiveness. "I'm not taking any of your stupid lies. Clean this up and get out of my house! Make sure you don't leave any of your things in the room I've let you use!" Taro Nagasaki shouted angrily, glaring at his slave Kagome.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Kagome said softly, her head hung down as she swept up the broken pieces of the plate. Then she strolled upstairs, dragging her apron with her. Opening her door, she stepped into a nice and tidy room. She packed her belongings in a thin piece of cloth and tied on her back. She then took her only weapon, her father's katana. She tied that to her waist and packed some bread and some fruits she had saved from her dinner the night before.  
  
She quietly walked back downstairs and her master kicked her out of the house. "Don't ever come back here again! Now GET!" He yelled and slammed the door in her face. Kagome sighed and began to walk down the thin dirt path in front of her ex-master's house.  
  
In Another House  
  
"Otou-san! Can I get a slave?" Inuyasha asked his father and looked at him. "Hmm. We'll think about it. The former slaves are much cheaper.. But maybe if you find an abandoned one, we could keep her. Agreed?" The taiyoukai said and walked into the kitchen to see his wife. "Rumi! What are you cooking? It smells wonderful.." Tatsuro said, looking at his beautiful human wife. "Oh.. The usual. You'll find out at dinner. But that's much later." Rumi smiled at her husband and went back to cooking.  
  
Back in the forest  
  
"Ahh.. I'm so tired.. Maybe I'll find some shelter and maybe I'll find a stream if I'm lucky." Kagome said to herself and looked around for a cave or some kind of shelter. "Aha! I found a cave!" She said happily and ran towards it. She looked inside to see if there was anybody or anything occupying it. Nobody. So she sat down on the hard stone floor and untied the large blue scarf tied around her back.  
  
She picked a peach and began to eat it. She smiled in satisfaction and threw the seed in the bushes. She tied her scarf around her back again and walked out of the cave, looking around for a stream or perhaps a hot spring.  
  
There was only a small little stream towards the left and she walked that way, hungrily looking at the water. Kneeling down, she brought her hands to her mouth and drank the cold and refreshing water.  
  
"Mmm. So good." She murmured as she drank a bit more. She stood up slowly and went back to her cave. It was nearly dark and Kagome was beginning to feel a bit sleepy. She yawned and used her apron as a pillow she laid against the rock wall and began to fall asleep.  
  
In The Morning  
  
Kagome rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up. There was some bread and one apple resting against her apron. There was a small towel and a piece of handmade soap too. She gasped and picked up the items she had received. Somebody came here and gave her these things!  
  
She stored them in her blue scarf and tied the scarf on her back. She picked up her apron and began to walk along the dirt path again.  
  
At The House  
  
"Today son, we will go to a slave auction. You may not find what you want. If they are too expensive, we will certainly not buy one. Perhaps you can go to the forest to find an abandoned one. There are many abandoned slaves you know." Tasturo explained, resting a hand on his tall and handsome son's shoulder. Inuyasha was only a few inches shorter than his father and he was four inches taller than his mother. His half-brother Sesshoumaru was only two inches taller than him.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his haori and put it back on. Then he ran out the front door to join his father. "So, if I don't find a slave I want, I should go into the forest to find an abandoned one?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes. If you cannot find one, we will buy the cheapest one we can find tomorrow or maybe later on this week." Tatsuro said, tightening his green haori.  
  
"Alright." He replied, brushing a hand through his silver hair.  
  
At The Auction  
  
"I don't find any slave I like. They are all ugly and so filthy! I want a pretty one, maybe one that can find as a mate. Ofukuro was your slave, but no longer." Inuyasha pointed out, looking around at the ugly slaves.  
  
"Hmmm. You're right. Let's head back home." Tatsuro said.  
  
Back in the forest  
  
"I need to have a bath! I'm so dirty." Kagome whined to herself and then suddenly stopped a hot spring. "Yay! I found a hot spring!" She cheered and ran towards it.  
  
She looked around to see if anybody was watching. There wasn't. She quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped into the hot spring.  
  
It felt smooth, folding around her body like a light blue silk. She used her small piece of soap to wash herself but it dissolved away because it was really tiny. She scrubbed her hair and wrung it out. She sat against the cold stone outer section and looked up at the trees, the way it swayed in the wind.  
  
By the time she realized it, her skin began to pucker like prunes and she hauled herself to lie on the sun-soaked rock.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I had walked into the forest in search of a slave girl. I had seen none yet. Maybe I'll see one further into the forest. I knew I was near the hot spring; the smell of water hit my sensitive nose. I peered at the hot spring, there was a girl lying there! Was she dead? No.. She couldn't be! I saw her chest rise up and down.. Then I realized.. She was naked.. I blushed and looked at my feet, refusing to look at her. Maybe she was a slave! She could be my mate too. ARGH! I'm already attracted to her.  
  
Writers POV  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the sleeping Kagome and softly nudged her arm. She shifted over and her rear was on top now. He blushed a light red and patted her back and nudged her arm again. She shifted to the front again and her eyelids fluttered open. "KYAAAAA! HENTAI!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!" She screamed, covering her chest at the same time.  
  
"Ah! Gomen! I was just wanting to see if you were a slave." Inuyasha said, inching away from her at the same time. "Oh.. Well, I am a slave.. Are you here to take me in?" She asked curiously. "Well, if you are willing to live in my house. I don't treat slaves bad. Because my mother was once a slave also. Will you accept?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes. I will. I have nowhere else to go." She said.  
  
At the house  
  
"Ofukuro! Otou-san! Look what I found!" Inuyasha shouted, walking into his house with Kagome. Kagome gasped in awe at the size of his house, it was bigger than her ex-master's! "Yes Inuyasha?" Rumi said, looking at her son. "I found a slave for myself." He said, showing her Kagome.  
  
"Hello! What is your name?" She asked politely. "Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you madam." Kagome said. "Oh no need to call me madam. Just call me Rumi-san. All right? You need to wash up. Come along." Rumi said, leading Kagome to the bathroom.  
  
"Rumi-san? Am I going to take a bath?" Kagome asked politely, looking at her master's mother. "Yes. I will clean you up and give you a decent kimono." Rumi said, looking down at Kagome.  
  
They arrived into the huge bathroom. "Inuyasha! Would you mind if you let the dam in the hot spring open?" Rumi called out to her son. "Sure!" He shouted back and went to the hot spring. _______________________________~*~__________________________________ That's it for now. I'll come out with the new chapter soon. I hope you enjoy the story. The sequel to down with a cold should be up soon but I'm not guaranteeing it. Sorry! Well, I need to get an idea first.. Oh well. So, see ya later.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi! I'm back with the next chapter of Slave In Heart. I'm glad that people like it. I love to write.. Hehe.. Uhh. so, thanks darkkagome and sailor. was it sailor or was it AGHH!! I forgot already. SoRRY! Ok so, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own him!  
  
Story Disclaimer: I never saw this story.. I'm writing it for my own pleasure. DON"T SUE!  
  
Slave In Heart  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rumi pulled open the small wooden board that was in the small pool and water came rushing in. (It's kinda like the one in down with a cold except the pool is a bit smaller)  
  
Soon, the small pool was filled with hot water and the steam fogged up the mirror. Rumi began to pour in a bottle of a pink substance. "What is that?" Kagome asked Rumi, pointing to the small bottle in her hands. "Oh! It's rose water! It makes your skin tingle and it makes you clean." Rumi explained, shaking the rest of the rose water in the water.  
  
"Now, take off your clothes. Don't be embarrassed I was a girl once too." Rumi giggled like a schoolgirl and noticed Kagome's bright red face. She stripped hastily and stepped into the small pool, carefully stepping in so she wouldn't fall. Rumi got another small bottle and this time it was a green substance. She tied her kimono sleeves up and revealed long and slender arms.  
  
She began to pour the green substance in Kagome's hair and it smelled heavenly of mint and wisteria. Rumi scrubbed the liquid in her hair, trying to get the dirt and anything out of her hair. "This is a good hair cleanser because it kills nits and lice. Now, dunk so you can wash the cleanser off." Rumi said, and Kagome went underwater and shook her hair under, making her hair seem like seaweed in the ocean.  
  
Rumi now brought another small bottle filled with a cream like substance. It was a pure white color. She lathered it onto Kagome's now clean hair. It smelled like sugar and it was like milk. "Now we have to get your pretty hair all soft and silky." Rumi said softly, handing Kagome a small towel to scrub herself with.  
  
Kagome washed her hair out again and stood up, ready to receive a drying towel. Kagome climbed out of the small pool and received a huge drying towel and she dried herself with it.  
  
Rumi opened up a small drawer near the ceiling and picked up a medium sized kimono. It was light blue with small sakura petals fluttering down. "Why do I get such nice kimonos?" Kagome asked curiously putting on the kimono and tied the light pink obi. "Because you aren't treated bad at this house. You are treated like a normal person and you are allowed to do anything that you want! It is like you are free but you have to listen to Inuyasha only. You belong to him now." Rumi explained, helping her dry her long raven hair.  
  
Kagome nodded and let Rumi dry her waist length hair. After it was dry, Rumi tied a small white ribbon on the end and small little waves decorated her ends. "Now, let's eat dinner." Rumi said and walked into the kitchen, ready to serve her family. After Kagome walked upstairs into her room, she found her old clothes washed and her rotten food thrown out. Her katana and apron were folded and put on a dresser. Even her sandals were there.  
  
She grabbed her apron and tied it around her waist. Then she walked to Inuyasha's room to inform him that dinner was ready. "Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama! Dinner is ready!" She called out and found his room. She opened the shoji screen and found him sitting on his futon. "Inuyasha- sama?" she blinked her eyes cutely and looked at him innocently. "Hmm?" He muttered and walked up to her. "Dinner's ready." She said again.  
  
He pressed his nose against hers and looked at her face. "You look good. C'mon. Let's go eat." He said and ran down the stairs. Kagome followed, right behind him.  
  
Rumi had already put the oden and the tonkatsu on the table. In fact, Tatsuro and Rumi were already eating. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and he sat down next to her. (here's the order of the table. Tatsuro and Rumi on one side, and Inuyasha and Kagome on the other)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both muttered 'Itadakimasu' and started to eat. (I'm going to skip to the time when they have to go to sleep.)  
  
So after having a tour of the house, the last room that Inuyasha showed was his room. Kagome was tired and was about to fall down but she landed on his futon instead. "Oi Kagome.. Wake up." He poked her head. She wouldn't budge or shift. "I guess I'll have to sleep on the extra futon." He sighed.  
  
She snuggled into the blanket and buried her face in his square pillow. She looked content and was sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha watched Kagome suddenly tense and began to she began to whimper. She cringed like she was being punished or whipped. I looked at her face. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was having a nightmare about her ex-masters or master probably. 'I would never treat her like that.' Inuyasha thought and crawled over to comfort her.  
  
He carried her into his lap. "Kagome. Wake up. It's just a nightmare." He said, stroking her hair to reassure her. Her eyelids blinked open. "I- inuyasha-sama?" She stuttered, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Ye-yeah?" He stuttered also, surprised at her sudden movement. "Why am I in here?" She asked, looking up at him. "Because you fell asleep in my futon." He said, looking down at her.  
  
"I was having a nightmare! My ex-master was whipping me and he was hitting me with his book and a kitchen bowl. It was so scary! Please don't leave me Inuyasha-sama. Onegai? Can you stay with me? Will you sleep with me tonight?" Kagome asked him, breaking out crying at the same time. (she doesn't mean lemon. You hentai people! She just wants him to sleep with her) "Okay.. Shh.. Stop crying and worrying. I'll stay with you. Don't worry." He reassured her and patted her head.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha-sama." She said softly and buried her face in his chest. 'This girl.. She's so different than other girls. I should have her meet Sango. I do have to see Miroku tomorrow anyhow.' He thought, stroking Kagome's hair.  
  
Morning  
  
Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha's torso unconsciously and rubbed her cheek against the cloth of his haori. He yawned sleepily and looked down at Kagome, who was still sleeping. He looked at the window, sunlight was pouring inside and it was warm and content lying there.  
  
"Kagome. Wake up. It's morning." He shook her shoulders and succeeded in waking her up. She snorted and opened her eyes. She bit her lip and began to go back to the pillow. She had unconsciously moved down a little and wrapped her arms around his waist! She turned her head in embarrassment and her cheeks flushed red.  
  
She couldn't believe it, but, she was slowly falling in love with this hanyou.. Her master. Inuyasha-sama. He looked down at her, hands on her arms. Cupping her head with his hand, he brought his face down over to hers and kissed her fully on the lips. He was surprised she had responded and he licked her lips, begging for entrance.  
  
She opened her mouth slowly, treasuring the special moment. Slipping his tongue to tie it with hers, he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting her to go away. He broke the kiss shortly, aware that Kagome was running out of air. She panted softly, not making much noise.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama? Am I allowed to do such things?" Kagome asked. "Stop with the sama. It's so argh. so agh.. just stop it. And you are allowed to do such things. You are treated as a normal person here. You are not necessarily a slave to me." He said gently, brushing her bangs away from her chocolate brown eyes. **************************************************************************** **************************  
  
That's all for now! Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short. It was three pages though. Oh well. I'm working on a lemon one-shot. Inuyasha of course! Inu/Kag lemon. It'll be out soon. I swear. Ok, Miyuki signing off.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


	3. Chapter Three

Finally, I'm back from my very very long break. I'm so sorry, if you want to see my explanation, either check my penname userlookup place or whatever or My Sassy Girlfriend, chapter 5. Yeah, that's right! I updated! It's kind of hard for me to update because of school, blah blah and everything so I'm so sorry. Bear with me please? Ne? Anyways, new chapter, blah blah, blah blah blah blah. Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
Story Disclaimer: Never saw the story, until one day I saw Slave To Love, but that's different, because it's an AU, and I've never ever seen this kind of story until after I've published this story, and this sentence is way too long so I'm finishing it right NOW.  
  
Slave In Heart  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Inuyasha. Could you turn around?" She asked politely as she beckoned him to turn around. "Uh.. S-sure.." He stuttered, not realizing that he was staring at her. He hastily turned around, closing his eyes for her modesty.  
  
She began to take off the kimono she wore yesterday and suddenly realized this wasn't her room. She pulled the kimono back on, not bothering to tie the obi. "Inuyasha, I just realized that this wasn't my room and I don't have any clothes. I'm going back to my room." And she rushed out the room, leaving poor Inuyasha still closing his eyes.  
  
Later  
  
"C'mon Kagome! We're going to be late!" He shouted, pulling her kimono sleeve, intending to drag her out of the palace. "Wait wait! Let me just finish this last rice ball." She popped it into her mouth and munched it hungrily, leaving two grains of rice on the sides of her mouth.  
  
"You have rice on your mouth, pig." He said, pointing. "It's not nice to point at people Inuyasha. Don't call me pig, you donkey." She said sternly, in a scolding voice. There was a little boy nearby, and she didn't want to say any bad words in front of children. "Keh! I don't give a damn about being nice and not being nice, bitch." He grumbled.  
  
"You should." She said simply, walking out beside him, fixing the knot on her apron. "Whatever." He mumbled.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" She said, catching up with him; fixing the knot took a long time.  
  
"To Miroku's house." He said, partly ignoring her. "Who's Miroku?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "Damn pervert." Inuyasha muttered, snorting.  
  
"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Kagome yelled, clearly insulted. "Not you! I meant Miroku you stupid wench!" He shouted, snorting again, but turning the slightest shade of pink.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Ass!"  
  
"W-wench!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Uh. Stupid girl!"  
  
They fought and yelled insults and names at each other till there were no more curse words to say anymore, and no more insults.  
  
"Keh!" He snorted, turning away, and walking away, towards the path along the village. "Hmmph." Kagome closed her eyes and followed him, trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
"Donkey." She said, creating the fight again.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
He didn't want to call her a slut or a whore; because he knew those words would offend her.  
  
"Whatever.. This is a stupid fight." She said, and brushed off the imaginary dust from her kimono.  
  
"Keh. You started it." He debated, snorting. "Now, Inuyasha-sama, where is Miroku-sama's place?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring his comment.  
  
"We'll be there in about two minutes. Besides that, will you please forget the goddamn sama?" He groaned.  
  
"Sorry.. Habit." She mumbled, wondering if he heard or not. "We're here." He said, stopping abruptly. "Wow. Big house." She whispered in awe, and followed her master. "Hmph. Not compared to mine." He huffed and turned his nose up into the air.  
  
Completely ignoring everything he did, Kagome ran up to the door and knocked, rapping the door with her fist. "Why hello my beautiful lady!" Miroku grinned at the sight of Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing an "off limits" part of her body. A loud slap was heard throughout the mansion, as a pink faced Kagome tried to look menacing as she slapped his cheek. Inuyasha growled as Miroku felt up Kagome, and Sango hit him on the head with the pan she was currently using to cook with.  
  
"That serves you right, you hentai." Sango snarled at her master and he sighed, following her back into the house. "I guess that means we're invited in." Kagome said and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Damn, that woman hits hard." Inuyasha heard Miroku's comment and raised an eyebrow. "Not as hard as I do." Inuyasha said, not bothering to look at him to say it.  
  
"I don't know that. How would I now that? I never got hit by you." Miroku said, crossing his arms. "Would you like me to try?" Inuyasha smirked and rolled his sleeve up prepared to hit him.  
  
"Inuyasha! How can you say that?" Kagome hit the back of his head and glared at him angrily. "Haha, the great Inuyasha is now being controlled by a woman." Miroku teased, punching his shoulder.  
  
"Don't tempt me, or I'll have to hit you." Inuyasha ground out, digging his claws hard into his fist, resisting the urge to slam the monk down on the ground and kick him till he arrived in hell. *************************************************************************  
  
Cliffy.. Well, kind of. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! It was kind of funny, kind of not. So, I'll see you later, and I wish I'd be able to post more often. But, I can't. The most times I'll be able to post a week is probably one or two entries. But I'll get to work. If you are impatient, check out my fiction press account. The url's in my penname area. If it's not there, it just means that it didn't update yet.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Miyuki-Chan 


End file.
